Kokeilu
by Susie Lupin
Summary: „Offen gesagt hält euch nur der Sex zusammen", sagt sie wie gewöhlich ihre offene Meinung. „Nein, nein, nein!", wehrt er sich schwach. „Ich hab niemanden außer ihm, und er ist verliebt in mich, ich will ihn nicht verletzten, also…" „Verstehe", nickt Erzsébet. „Übrigens, ziehen dich auch Frauen an?" „Wasfür eine Frage ist das denn?", stottert Finnland. (Finnland/Ungarn)


Übersetzung von eigener FF, die ungarische Version befindet sich hier: susielupin. blogspot .hu/ 2013/ 01/ kokeilu. html Vielen Dank an die liebe Aestalu von Tumblr, die mir es korrigiert hat. :)

* * *

„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, wie du das hier im Norden aushälst…", seufzt Ungarn und zieht sich ihren Mantel enger zusammen. Finnland bietet seinen eigenen an, weil ihm ohnehin warm ist, aber die Frau lehnt ihn ab. Sogar er kann eine Erkältung bekommen, und sie starrt ihn an, als er seinen Mantel auszieht und ihn lachend auf ihre Schultern legt.

„Es ist eine Frage der Anpassung, wenn du mal hier leben würdest, würdest du dich schnell akklimatisieren."

„Schwer zu glauben, dass es Ende Oktober immer so kalt ist", grinst sie. „Es ist nur zu bewundern, dass ihr einander so gut… warm hält."

„Na ja…", kichert er zwanghaft. Falls er irgendwas an seiner Cousine nicht mochte, dann waren das die ständigen Scherze über sein Liebesleben. Nein, Erzsébet war gar keine Homophobin, sie beschnüffelte sogar gerne, was gar nicht ihre Sache war. Alle brauchen ein Hobby. „Wie geht es dir und Österreich?"

Er schaffte es, die richtige Frage zu stellen; die Frau bleibt für einen Moment stehen und faucht zornig.

„Roderich ist ein eingebildeter Dummkopf! Seit der Wende lädt er mich ständig ein, zu Konzerten und weiß der Teufel noch wozu, manchmal gehe ich mit ihm aus, meistens verbringen wir miteinander Weichnachten, aber… Davor hat er mich gar nicht aufgesucht. Wir müssen jetzt nicht mehr zusammen sein, nur weil wir damals verheiratet waren. Diese Zeiten sind schon vergangen, die Länder verändern sich auch."

„Liebst du ihn nicht mehr?"

„Ich weiß nicht", zuckt Ungarn die Achseln. „Aber es interessiert mich gar nicht. Nie wieder Germanen!"

„Einverstanden" grinst Finnland. Ungarn schaut ihn überrascht an.

„Bist du denn nicht mit Schweden zusammen?"

„Na ja, theoretisch…" Tino gerät in Verlegenheit; er errötet zart und gräbt die Hände in seine Haare. „Wir haben keine Probleme, er ist sehr nett zu mir, aber… ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich ihn genauso liebe, wie er mich, verstehst du? Natürlich respektiere ich ihn sehr, aber es ist nicht mehr dasselbe, wie früher. Und…"

„Offen gesagt hält euch nur der Sex zusammen", sagt sie wie gewöhlich ihre offene Meinung.

„Nein, nein, nein!", wehrt er sich schwach. „Ich hab niemanden außer ihm, und er ist verliebt in mich, ich will ihn nicht verletzten, also…

„Verstehe", nickt Erzsébet. „Übrigens, ziehen dich auch Frauen an?

„Wasfür eine Frage ist das denn?", stottert Finnland, und seine Wangen erröten wieder ein bisschen. Ungarn lacht ihn aus und zwickt ihm in sein Gesicht. Er ist richtig süß so.

* * *

Derselber Schauplatz, ein Monat später; jetzt ist es schon so kalt, dass sogar Tino einen Mantel braucht. Erzsébet hat einen Pullover mehr an, was sie sonst zu Hause zu dieser Zeit des Jahres anhätte, und ihr Gesicht ist von dem dicken Schal kaum zu sehen.

„Ich war noch nie in der Sauna", merkt sie an, als sie eine schwächere Zigarette raucht. Sie bot Finnland auch an, aber er lehnte es ab, und er würde sie am liebsten aus Ungarns Hand herausreißen. Selbstvergiftung passt zu einer so hübschen, jungen Dame nicht. Bei dieser Anmerkung hebt er aber seinen Kopf.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Er klingt wirklich entsetzt. „Ich würde mit dir hingehen, aber die Frauen und die Männer gehen traditionell getrennt, und so würde es nicht so ein großartiges Erlebnis."

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern", grinst Ungarn und Finnland nickt: So ist das nächste Programm schon entschieden.

Tino heizt die Sauna so gut wie möglich auf, nur dann fällt ihm ein, dass er Erzsébet sagen sollte, dass sie einen Badeanzug anhaben kann, schließlich sollten sie trotzdem nicht nackt da sitzen, obwohl er selber nicht jemand ist, der sich in der Schwitzhütte beschämt.

„Wir sind beide Männer, oder?" Das Lächeln ist neckend, Finnland starrt sie trotzdem bestürzt, ein bisschen erschrocken an, als er das hört. „Gut, ich bin nur so angesehen."

Er ist erleichtert, dass sein Gast dennoch den Badeanzug anhat, obwohl sie sich nicht stören lässt, und sich vor ihm umzieht, komischer südlicher Brauch.

Wie zu erwarten war, kann Ungarn es nicht lange ertragen. Sie stöhnt nach fünf Minuten, befächelt sich, und bittet Finnland naiv darum, dass er ein bisschen Wasser auf die Steine gießt, was er mit engelhaftem Lächeln tut, dann setzt er sich zurück auf die höchste Bank und baumelt mit den Beinen gemütlich weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit zieht Erzsébet auf den Boden um, sie spreizt ihre Glieder in allen Richtungen. Tino amüsiert sich darüber sehr gut, abgesehen davon, dass er sich verlegen fühlt, weil seine Cousine wegen der Hitze den oberen Teil des Badeanzugs nicht mehr anhat. Als sie fragt, wie Finnland das aushalten kann, antwortet er nur: Wenn man das jeden Tag macht, gewöhnt man sich daran.

„Die Sauna hat sehr gute Auswirkungen", fügt er hinzu.

„Das ist aber eine Qual!", seufzt sie theatralisch, als ob sie am Ende wäre. „Kommst du nicht runter zu mir?"

„Wenn du dich klein machst und mir Platz gibst…"

Die Ungarin rafft sich unter Ach und Krach, nimmt den Träger zurück auf ihre Schultern, und Tino geht runter zu ihr, wie es er versprochen hat. Er gibt ihr ein Birkenbündel, mit dem sie seinen Rücken schlagen kann. Ungarn streicht über seine Wirbelsäule: Ja, ihre Rücken sind ähnlich zerrissen, beide hatten eine sturmvolle Geschichte, diese Narben hat dasselbe Land verursacht. Finnland schauert unter ihrer Berührung, und sie zieht ihre Hand zurück.

„Du hast auf meine frühere Frage nicht geantwortet", sagt sie mit plaudernder Stimme.

Tino zuckt die Achseln. Er weiß genau, an welche Erzsébet denkt, aber vielleicht wenn den Unwissenden spielt, kann er davon kommen. Die Ungarin ist hingegen standhaft, sie will um jeden Preis wissen, welches Geschlecht ihn mehr anzieht. Sie meint, sie braucht das für eine Studie und vergnügt sich sehr gut.

„Eigentlich weiß ich nicht… Ich war immer mit Männern, aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich manchmal hübsche Mädels nicht anstarre…", antwortet er endlich nachdenklich. Er blinzt erschrocken, als Erzsébet sich hinneigt und einen Kuss stiehlt; ihre Lippen sind spröde, trotzdem irgendwie weicher als seine, voll und feminin. Finnland erwidert es nicht, es ist zu schnell passiert, und Blut stürmt in sein Gesicht. „Warum…?" Er hofft an keine richtige Antwort.

„Ich war neugierig", schmunzelt sie und dreht eine freigekommene Locke um ihren Zeigefinger. „Du bist niedlich, dein Gesicht ist so weich."

Tino wird nur verwirrter, und als sie an die freie Luft kommen, hebt er Erzsébet auf und wirft sie mit brüderlicher Liebe in den See und folgt ihr. Ungarn schnaubt und beginnt sofort zu zittern, während der andere eine Weile schwimmt.

„Das ist eine kleinliche Rache, wenn du mich fragst…"

„Das war keine Rache, das ist der Brauch bei uns."

„Tut mir Leid für den Kuss."

„Kein Problem", erwidert er gleich, dann ergänzt er es nach einer kleinen Pause. „Ich hab mit Schweden Schluss gemacht."

„Bitte was?!", fragt Ungarn scharf zurück. Sie beißt fast ihre eigene Zunge durch Zähneklappern ab, und der Finne führt sie heraus, wickelt sie in warme Handtücher, damit sie keine Erkältung bekommt. Er macht ihr beide heiße Schokolade, um sich nach dem eisigen Bad aufzuwärmen.

„Du hast mir zum Bewusstsein gebracht, dass ich ihn nicht anlügen darf", erklärt er, aber er sieht sie nicht an. Vielleicht ist Ungarn gar nicht die geeignete Person, der er sowas erzählen kann, sie ist doch ziemlich klatschhaft, aber er vertraut ihr, sie ist immerhin die beste Ratgeberin, die er kennt. „Er hat gesagt, dass er sich freut, dass ich ehrlich bin und akzeptiert es, aber ich hab ihm sein Herz offenbar gebrochen. Seitdem haben wir nicht viel gesprochen…"

„Es tut mit Leid", murmelt sie.

„Macht nichts." Finnland lächelt wehmütig, dann breitet Erzsébet ihre nasse Haare aus und beginnt sie zu trocknen. „Dann können wir…" Er verbeißt den Satzt unsicher.

„Ja?"

„Wir können es zusammen versuchen", stottert er. „Glaub nicht, dass ich so naiv bin, es hat mir doch aufgefallen!"

Ungarn glaubt sowas nicht, sie zieht ihn näher und küsst ihn richtig.

* * *

Sie sind auf einer Konferenz – besser gesagt, sie würden da sein, anstatt dessen entdecken sie das Gebäude gemeinsam und sie landeten hier. Er lehnt sich gegen einen Tisch und zieht seine Partnerin näher zu sich, seine Hände sind auf ihrer Hüfte. Sie riskieren damit, dass sie ans Licht kommen, aber alles ist so nur spannender… Und natürlich erwischt sie jemand dabei, weil Finnland das immer passiert. Sie fahren auseinander, Estland lässt ihnen Zeit, sich in Ordnung zu bringen. Tino kichert und setzt sich auf die Bank, während Erzsébet verlegen sich zurechtmacht.

„Ein Glück, dass du es warst, Eesti. Wir wollen es geheim halten, Erzsi hat viele übelwollenen Bekannten, und ich will Sveri nicht mehr verletzen.

„Klar, ich versteh alles", nickt Eduard, und schaut ungeduldig zu Erzsébet, wie sie ihre Haare richten will. Tino zerrüttelte sie ziemlich, obwohl sie wegen ihm hübsch zu sein strebte. „Sie suchen euch schon, die Vorträge beginnen bald."

Finnland flucht unerwartet hässlich (wahrscheinlich von seiner Freundin gelernt), springt vom Tisch ab, greift Ungarns Arm und zieht sie hinter sich her. „Lass deine Haare, du bist eh wunderschön."

Erzsébet lächelt ihn warm an, greift nach der Hand von Eduard, damit sie nicht so auffallend sind. In letzter Zeit sitzen sie sowieso zusammen.

* * *

Er mag ihre Haare: Sie sind sehr weich, riechen nach Wildblumen und fließen als kastanienbraumer Strom über ihren Rücken, wenn sie ihm zuliebe die Haare offen lässt. Sie trug sie sehr lange zusammengeknotet, aber Finnland zerstört ihre Frisur immer, deshalb gab sie es einfach auf. Er mag es sie kämmen und flechten, obwohl seine Freundin ihm deswegen oft auf seine Hände schlägt.

„Bist du sicher, dass es kein Problem ist, wenn ich hier bin?", flüstert Erzsébet, als sie nach den Skandinaviern schaut. „Sie haben dich eingeladen, nicht mich…"

„Aber ich will Weihnachten mit dir verbringen, also bleibst de", lächelt Finnland sie breit an und gibt eine Bussi auf ihre Wange. „Du gehörst doch zur Familie." Er drückt seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen, als sie widersprechen will. „Kein _aber_ mehr, vergnüg dich."

So viel von Geheimhaltung. Noch ein Schritt und…

Sie unterhalten sich leise auf Ungarisch und Finnisch, damit die anderen sie nicht so gut verstehen. Finnland hat einen süßen Akzent, er artikuliert einige Laute komisch, während Ungarn ein melodischeres Finnisch spricht, was nicht unbedingt nötig wäre.

Zweifellos waren sie überrascht, als Schweden ihr die Tür öffnete. Dänemark erwähnte nicht, dass er auch anwesend sein wird. Ja, er begrüßte ihn wie früher, mit einem weichen Kuss auf die Lippen, aber die Bedeutung davon veränderte sich: Reine Freundschaft. Ungarn dagegen gab ihm die Hand, sie hatte einen starken Griff, Schwedens war viel schwächer, er wollte sie nicht zu sehr drücken. Erzsébet betrachtete seine blauen Augen mit festem Lächeln. Seine Brille verwirrte sie lange nicht mehr, die meisten Länder haben sie sowieso nur aus Wichtigtuerei, damit man sie ernster nimmt.

„Ich denk, dein Ex mag mich nicht", beklägt sich Erzsébet sofort, als sie zu zweit den Weihnachtsbaumschmuck runtertragen. „Es wundert mich nicht, schließlich…"

„Er macht immer so ein Gesicht, beruhig dich", erwidert Finnland kichernd. „Er könnte auf mich sauer sein, aber er tut es nicht. Ihr könntet euch unterhalten, ich geb euch sogar meine Befugnis dazu, dass ihr mich hinter meinem Rücken auseinander nehmt."

Ungarn lacht klingend, dann aber vergeht ihre gute Laune, als ihr Freund sie in die Küche begleitet, damit sie Schweden beim Kochen hilft, dann rennt er dekorieren. Erzsébet räuspert sich, der Rücken von Berwald antwortet micht, also schaut sie ins Kochbuch rein, das auf Dänisch geschrieben ist (nicht zu wundern, wenn er der Gastgeber ist), so muss sie ihn ansprechen.

„Ähm… was kochen wir?"

Berwald dreht sich um, starrt sie an, er hat einen halbgesäuberten Fisch als Demonstration, seine beide Hände sind mit Soße und Gewürze bedeckt, in seiner Rechte ist ein Filetmesser, von seiner Taille hängt ein Schurz. Erzsébet spürt, dass er sie von Kopf bis zu den Füßen mustert, und sie ist ein bisschen verwirr, weil sie in der Früh gar nicht schaute, was sie vom Schrankt nimmt. Vielleicht hat sie aus Gewohnheit ein von Tinos Hemden an sich… sie fühlt sich unbequem. Der Mann winkt dann, sie spaziert zu ihm und macht pflichtgemässe, vorum sie ohne Worte gebeten wird. Wie komisch ist das Leben, dass sie so gut zusammenarbeiten können, sie hat ehrlich gesagt schon gewartet, wann sie in die Küche geraten kann. Sie würde gerne ein gutes gefülltes Kraut herrichten, aber sie befürchtet, dass die feinen Germanen davon Magenschmerzen bekommen. Im Vergleich zu Zuhause ist alles zu sauber, sie hat sogar Angst, dass sie irgendwas schmutzig macht. Sie will Schweden ansprechen, hat aber keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Nein, sie sieht es sicher falsch, dass seine Hände auf dem Messer manchmal zittern, sie bildet sich alles nur ein, Tino sagte, sie solle keine Angst vor ihm haben, es werde nichts schlechtes passieren… Warum fühlt sie sich plötzlich so nervös? Sie bekämpfte schon so viele Feinde, und jetzt hat sie Angst vor diesem weichen Skandinavier?

„Ich…", würde sie anfangen, aber Berwald unterbricht sie.

„Ist er glücklich mit dir?"

„Wie bitte?" Ungarn blinzelt überrascht. Sie hatte alles Mögliche erwartet, nur diese Frage nicht.

„Ist Tino glücklich mit dir?", fragt er noch einmal langsam, deutlich artikuliert, damit man sein Akzent nicht so stark hört. Erzsébet nickt verwirrt, dann lasst sie den Mann alleine mit der Ausrede, dass sie beim Dekorieren helfen sollte, damit sie nicht sowas fragt, weswegen Tino sauer wäre.

Am Abend des vierundzwanzigsten Dezember fährt Finnland wie gewohnt weg, um dem Joulupukki helfend die Geschenke der Länder zu verteilen, und Ungarn bleibt zu Hause mit den vier Skandinaviern. Sie weiß nicht genau, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte, solange er weg ist, sie weiß auch nicht, wie lange es meistens dauert, aber bevor sie noch daneben entscheiden könnte, dass sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrt, erwischt sie Dänemark mit dem Vorhaben, dass sie einander besser kennenlernen sollten. Auch Schweden versucht zu flüchten, aber es ist vergeblich, bald sitzen sie alle in einem kleinen Kreis vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Hinter Erzsébet flammt das Feuer, zum ersten Mal während ihres Besuches ist ihr nicht kalt.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass gerade Finnie eine Freundin haben wird", beginnt Christensen grinsend. „Da Sveri so einen kleinen Schwuli aus ihm gemacht hat…"

Berwald starrt ihn böse an, während Lukas mit voller Liebe dem Dänen eine Watschen gibt. Erzsébet kichert.

„Im Ernst, er sieht am schwulsten von uns aus…"

„Ach, lass ihn in Ruhe", sagt Ungarn ihren Freund beschützend. „Das ist keine Frage des Aussehens."

Christensens Blick auf den anderen ist redselig, aber niemand erwidert ihn. Fast vom ersten Augenblick sind sie auf derselben Wellenlänge mit Erzsébet, machen sich über einander lustig und lachen laut, obwohl Erzsébet sich in ihrer Gesellschaft immer noch ein bisschen verlegen fühlt. Sie kann aus den ausdrucklosen Gesichtern der drei anderen Germanen nichts lesen, also ist sie ziemlich erleichtert, als sich nach ein paar Brettspielen die Tür öffnet, und sie Finnland umhertasten hören, dann ist er im Wohnzimmer. Er wirft sich neben seine Freundin hin, legt seine Arme von hintern um sie herum, presst einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und ruht seinen Kopf auf ihren Schultern. Dänemark schreit mit vorgegebener Beleidigung auf.

„Bekomm ich denn kein Bussi? Ich hab gesehen, dass sogar Sveri eins bekommen hat, als ihr angekommen seid…"

„Kriech her", erwidert der Finne, aber er blickt ihm nicht zu. Er ist leicht errötet.

„Angeblich hat es bei Frankreich wieder guten Wein gegeben", schließt sich Island an.

„Verleumdung", murmelt Finnland. „Ihr wollt nicht wissen, wie kalt es da oben ist, irgendwie muss man sich warm halten."

Dänemark kommt vertraulich näher zu Ungarn und beginnt Gruselgeschichten über das betrunkene und aufdringliche Finnland zu erzählen, worauf er sich schwach wehrt und sie enger umarmt.

Abgesehen davon, dass Erzsébet da ist, haben sie eine ganz gewöhliche Weihnachtsfeier.

* * *

„Warum sind wir gekommen?", jammert von ihr ungewöhnlich Ungarn und kreuzt hartnäckig ihre Arme. Als ob sie ein troziges Kindergartenkind wäre, denkt Finnland, und legt seine Hand versöhnlich auf ihre Schulter. Falls er nicht genau aufpasst, wird sie vielleicht weglaufen, weil er genau weiß, dass sie es am liebsten tun würde, sie würde vor diesem ganzen jämmerlichen neujährlichen Getue flüchten. Tino ist aber zu gut in Überzeugung, das engelhafte Gesicht ist nicht umsonst…

„Du kannst nicht ständig vor ihm fliehen", sagt er tief in die grüne Augen sehend. „Und du musst jetzt nicht alleine hier sein, wir begrüßen ihn einfach und das ist alles."

„Grüß ihn der Teufel, ich will dieses Arschloch nicht mehr sehen", schnauft die Ungarin stolz und wendet ihren Kopf ab.

„Erzsébet!"

„Bitte, Bálint?" zwinkert sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln, und er seufzt und verdreht nur die Augen. Er hasst es, wenn sie seinen Namen willkürlich magyarisiert.

„Gut, du hast gewonnen. Wir vermeiden Roderich."

Österreich organisierte jedes Jahr ein Neujahrskonzert einpaar Tage nach dem ersten Januar. Er wusste genau: Wenn es am ersten wäre, würde niemand kommen, weil alle einen Kater haben. Ungarn besucht es aber jedes Jahr, was meistens damit endet, dass ihr ehemahliger Mann ihr ein Ständchen darbringt. Heuer hat sie zu diesem Getue gar keine Lust, aber Pech für sie erzählte sie das einmal Tino, der nicht einmal eifersüchtig sogar begeistert war, er fand diesen Gestus ausgesprochen niedlich und beharrte, dass sie anwesend sein werden.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal ein gutes Konzert besucht hab, und ansonstens ist Wien eine schöne Stadt, ich geh dorthin seltener als du", argumentiert er und damit ist die Reise schon entschieden.

Die österreichische Hauptstadt ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Ort, und verzaubert Tino mit ihrer ganzen Pracht und ihrem Scharm, und Erzsébet kann es nicht leugnen, dass es sie ein bisschen stört. Alte Erinnerungen wirbeln in ihr, nach Schönbrunn will sie überhaupt nicht gehen, und der Finne gibt nach einiger Zeit einfach auf.

Ganzes Europa vertritt sich im Konzert, und das ist ein gutes Ergebnis nach den letzten Jahren. Skandinavien ist wegen Finnland da, und er ist nur wegen Ungarn anwesend. Sie sitzen in einer hinteren Reihe, Tino gefällt die Musik, sie schein eher gelangweilt zu sein, sie kennt schon die tausendmal gehörten, alten Melodien. Später verlassen sie den Konzertsaal Hand in Hand, dann kling ein überraschter Ruf hinter ihr.

„Elisabeth!"

Sie drehen sich um, und schauen Österreich an. Ungarn fühlt sich verwirrt, vielleicht auch ein bisschen ärgerlich, sie kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie jetzt auseinanderfahren sollten oder nicht, Finnland jedoch drückt sie zu sich bei der Taille. Roderichs Gesicht ist verblüfft, seine Porzellanhaut bekommt Farbe. Die unsehbare Spannung zwischen dem ehemahligen Ehepaar ist eindeutig zu spüren. Tino lächelt dann, um die Situation zu entlasten, gibt seine Hand dem Österreicher und wünscht ihm ein schönes neues Jahr mit seinem komischen finnischen Akzent. Österreich rafft sich schnell zusammen, regelt seinen Gesichtsausdruck, und reicht, von ihm außergewöhnlich ungeschickt, Erzsébet einen Strauß.

„Ebenfalls einen guten Rutsch", nickt er kühl, dann ist er schon weg, Ungarn starrt ihm überrascht nach, sie sah den Mann noch nie so verwirrt. Finnland verflechtet wieder ihre Finger, und sie nimmt es an. Ja, das ist der erste Ort, wo sie als ein Paar anwesend sind, jetzt gibt es keine Geheimnisse mehr.

Am Abend trinken sie auf der Terasse eines Cafés Glühwein, dann gehen sie spazieren. Erzsébet will zurück nach Budapest, aber sie verpassen den letzten Zug, so müssen sie in einem Hotel übernachten. Finnland schläft schnell ein, aber Ungarn bleibt lange wach, geht auf und ab und findet einfach keine Ruhe. Die alten Erinnerungen fallen sie an, sooft ihr einfällt, wo sie jetzt sind, und dann beginnt sie aus reinem Herzen zu schluchzen. Tino schreckt auf, anfangs tut er so, als ob er noch schlafen würde, weil er nicht genau weiß, was er mit dieser zerbrochenen Erzsébet anfangen sollte. Er sah sie noch nie so, die Frau vergrub ihren Schmerz immer tief, damit alle sie froh glauben. Er wird unsicher, vielleicht ist ihre Beziehung gar nicht richtig, zusätzlich sind sie Verwandte… Mit einem raschen Entschluss setzt er sich auf und umarmt ihre zitternden Schultern vorsichtig. Sie erstarrt, dann zieht sich kleiner zusammen. Er reibt beruhend ihren Rücken, aber in der Wirklichkeit hat er keine Ahnung, wie er sie trösten könnte.

„Was ist los?", fragt er leise, weich. „Geht's dir schlecht?"

Ungarn schüttelt ihren Kopf unsicher und versucht ihre Atmung zu regulieren. Sie bereut schon ihre plötzliche Schwachheit, mit der sie die in Wien angelagerte Spannung rausließ. Er wischt ihre Träne zart ab, zieht sie in den Schoss und wiegt sie, als ob sie ein kleines Kind wäre. Er gibt ihr leichte Küsse auf ihre Stirn, Ohren und Hals.

„Hast du was Schlechtes geträumt?", fragt er noch einmal. Erzsébet schüttelt ihren Kopf und seufzt tief. Vorher bemerkte sie nicht, wie beruhigend die Nähe und Fürsorge von Tino auf sie wirkt. Sie kann es nicht hervorrufen, wann jemand das letzte Mal mit ihr so nett und zärtlich war, vielleicht Roderich in den besseren Tagen der Monarchie… nein, jetzt darf sie nicht an ihn denken, sie tut es sowieso zu oft. Sie lehnt sich näher zu Finnland, gräbt ihr Gesicht in seine Hals, worauf er schaudert. Er kämmt ihre wirre braune Locken mit seinen Fingern und wiegt sie weiter in der Hoffnung, dass sie errät, was mit ihr los ist. Langsam hört sie mit dem Zittern und Weinen auf, lässt ihn los und putzt sich die Nase.

„Tut mir Leid, Wien wirkt auf mich immer so", murmelt sie mit verschnupfter Stimme. „Du hättest mich so nicht sehen dürfen."

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass es dir nicht gut tut, wären wir gar nicht gekommen."

Ungarn schluckt, als ob sie lachen wollte, stricht über seinem Gesicht und steht auf.

„Du bist sehr lieb, aber ich sollte meine Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen. Schließlich ist es auch nur eine Stadt aus vielen, das dumme, prunkvolle Wien, warum würde sie schlechter oder besser sein als Helsinki oder Budapest?" Sie lacht kurz und wehmütig.

„Ja, du solltest Österreich loslassen…", sagt Finnland zaghaft. „He, wo gehst du jetzt hin?"

„Ich wasch mich, ich will dir keine Sorgen machen."

Rätselhaft, wie sie in der Dunkelheit den Weg zum Bad findet. Tino schaut ihr träumerisch nach und lässt sich ins Bett zurückfallen.

Er hört das Wasser lange rauschen, während er darüber nachdenkt, wie lange es dauert, bis sie die ganze Wasserreserve von der österreichischen Hauptstadt verbraucht. Vielleicht sollte er hingehen und nach einem soliden Klopfen fragen, ob alles klar ist. Das braucht er trotzdem nicht zu tun: Die Tür schlägt auf, Ungarn kommt raus, und er steht sofort auf, um ein Gewand für sie zu finden, weil sie stark schlottert, auf ihrem Schlüsselbein sitzen noch Wassertropfen.

„Geht's dir schon besser?", lächelt er sie an.

„Halbwegs", grinst Erzsébet, als sie Tinos Hals umarmt, während er bei der Taille gefangen sie näher zieht. Ihr Unterschied in der Größe ist bequem, der Finne bricht seine Hals nicht, und die Ungarin muss sich auch nicht so ausstrecken. „Entschuldigung für die Szene."

„Nichts passiert", zuckt Tino mit den Achseln, dann stöhnt er überrascht, weil ihre Lippen auf die seine mit unerwarteter Leidenschaft pressen. Mit etwas Verzögerung erwidert er, ihre Hände sind schon unter seinem T-Shirt, das Handtuch fällt runter. Finnland kommt zuerst zur Vernunft, sein Gesicht brennt, er würde auch eine Dusche brauchen, möglichts eine kalte.

„Was ist, bist du schüchtern?", kichert Ungarn und nimmt seine Hände. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf langsam und lässt ihr zu, dass sie seine Hand über ihr Herz zieht. Er streicht über ihre heiße, weiche Haut, spürt ihr ähnlich rasendes Herzklopfen, seine Augen suchen ihre und er wartet auf die Ablehnung, falls er zu weit gehen würde, das Lächeln von Erzsébet ist aber aufreizender als je zuvor. Er will sie näher haben und hat keine Ahnung, wie er das schön und elegant formulieren könnte, dass er sie braucht, und er will nicht zu aufdringlich sein… Ungarn umarmt ihn. „Du bist gar nicht so naiv, oder?"

Sie stolpern bis zum Bett, fallen hinein, Ungarn kriecht über Finnland und küsst ihn. Endlich können sie beide vergessen.

* * *

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass sie zusammen sind", knurrt Finnland nach dem sich entfernenden dänisch-schwedischem Duo starrend. Norwegen ist in der Konferenz nicht einmal anwesend, Island ist verschwunden, und sie konnten von der Loge die Neckerei der beiden beobachten.

„Die vögeln sicher", lacht Ungarn laut.

„Es interessiert mich gar nicht."

„Weißt du, was meine Meinung ist?" Ungarn lehnt sich näher und drückt seine Nase mit dem Zeigefinger. „Du bist eifersüchtig."

„Ich? Nein!", protestiert Tino, und er würde seine Arme kreuzen, wenn sie nicht in ihrem Schoss sitzen würde. „Warum sollte ich? Ich tu das nicht."

Erzsébet lacht leise, er kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob es ein bisschen wehmütig kling oder nicht.

„Du warst nicht einmal eifersüchtig, als ich von Österreich Blumen bekommen hab, und zu Weihnachten hast du Schweden geküsst. Du flüsterst manchmal seinen Namen in der Nacht. Nein, es ist kein Problem. Wir wussten sowieso, wie diese Beziehung enden wird."

Finnland traut sich nicht, in ihre Augen zu schauen, er starrt an ihre verknüpften Hände und seufzt tief. Ja, er hat wirklich keine Ahnung, was er fühlt, das ist sicher keine Verliebtheit, natürlich findet er sie attraktiv, sonst hätten sie nicht miteinander geschlafen, aber… er lehnt sich zurück und starrt an die Decke. Ihm fällt nichts Vernünftiges ein.

„Tut mir Leid…", flüstert er. Überrascht merkt er, dass sie immer noch lächelt, obwohl darin kein Glück ist. Wenigstens will sie ihn nicht verhauen. Er schämt sich, es ist als ob er mit ihr nur gespielt hätte.

„Mir nicht." Erzsébet wickelt eine lange, braune Locke um ihren Finger, dann steht sie vom Tinos Schoss auf und gibt ihm die Hand. „Geh nach ihnen."

Finnland legt sein Körpergewicht von einem Fuß zum anderen, beobachtet seine Schuhe und bewegt sich nicht. Ungarn lacht nervös und schrill auf, schlägt leicht auf seinen Hintern, damit er endlich losgeht. Er dreht sich aus der Tür noch zurück.

„Wenigstens haben wir es versucht."

„Ja", küsst sie ihn noch ein letzteres Mal, dann starrt sie nur an die zugemachte Tür.

Schon wieder ein Mann, der ihr ungewollt das Herz brach…

* * *

 _kokeilu (Finnisch); kísérlet (Ungarisch) – Experiment_

 _Erzsébet – die ungrische Version von Elisabeth, nein, Elisaveta existiert als ungarischer Name nicht, bitte Erzsébet oder Elisabeth benutzen_

 _Eesti (Estnisch) – Estland_

 _Sveri kommt aus Sverige, was auf Schwedisch Schweden heißt_

 _Joulupukki (Finnisch) - Weihnachtsmann_

 _Bálint ist die ungarische Version von Valentin (bei mir kommt davon Tino, beide sind übrigens seltene Namen in Finnland, vielleicht wollte Himaruya Timo meinen), weil wir Ungarn alle Namen umschreiben müssen._

 _Magyarisieren kommt aus dem ungarischen Wort „magyar", was für Ungarisch/UngarIn steht, und bedeutet ungarisch machen. Das Wort existiert, ich hab es nicht selber erfunden. :D_

 _Cousine – Ungarisch und Finnisch sind fern verwandte Sprachen, aber man kann von der anderen Sprache ohne richtiges Lernen gar nichts verstehen; falls jemand das nicht glauben sollte, hier sind zwei klassische Beispielsätze, wo man die Verwandschaft ein bisschen sieht (ähnliche grammatische Aufbau, Logik und Sprachmelodie):_

 _\- Eleven halak úsznak a víz alatt._

 _\- Elävät kalat uivat veden alla._

 _(Lebendige Fische schwimmen unter dem Wasser.)_

 _Die finnisch-ungarischen Akzente hab ich nach eigener Erfahrung beschrieben._

 _Ende des Sprachkurses._

 _Gefülltes Sauerkraut ist ein typisch ungarisches Gericht._


End file.
